


Be My Hero

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: A Hero's Hero [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, minor hurt/comfort, nightbird!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Blaine's big question takes Kurt a little more by surprise than either them expected.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: A Hero's Hero [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/809385
Kudos: 18





	Be My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a chapter of my Klaine Advent 2019 submission. I'm posting it separately to link it to the "A Hero's Hero" series. The original prompt words were Ground and Traditions.

Kurt took a sharp breath through his nose as his eyes fluttered open. He squeezed them shut again, turning away from the harsh light. 

“Kurt? Kurt, come on. Open your eyes for me, love.”

The warm, familiar voice sounded a bit garbled at first, but became clearer. Maybe opening his eyes would be okay, after all.

“There you are,” Blaine murmured, caressing Kurt’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, feeling confused.

“Hi,” Blaine said, smiling. 

“Hi. Um, Blaine?”

“Yes, Kurt?”

“Why am I on the ground?” Kurt inquired as he became aware of the fact that he was outside, flat on his back on what appeared to be a walkway in their favorite park. 

“I’ll answer that in a second,” Blaine replied. He went on to ask Kurt a few questions about how he was feeling, then helped him to slowly sit upright and made him take a few sips of water from a bottle Blaine had in his bag. Once he was satisfied that Kurt was stable, he returned to Kurt’s question.

“As for you being on the ground, I put you there,” he said simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was going to make him work for this one, apparently. “And why did you put me on the ground?”

“Because you were unconscious. You passed out, and would have fallen down, but I caught you. I laid you down until you came to, which you did within a minute or so,” Blaine explained.

Kurt furrowed his brow. He’d passed out? “That’s so weird. I’m not a fainter, usually. The last thing I remember, you and I were taking a walk here in the park. We stopped, and you said you wanted to ask me something, then you…” Kurt trailed off as the memory came back full force. His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

Blaine was watching him intently, an expression of hope mixed with apprehension and a little bit of fear in his eyes. 

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed, taking Blaine’s hands in his own. “Please, please tell me I said Yes before I passed out!”

Blaine raised Kurt’s left hand up to show him the shiny metal band resting on his third finger. Kurt launched forward into his arms. 

“I’m glad you remembered,” Blaine admitted, half laughing and half crying. “I was afraid you’d forget and that I’d have to get up the nerve to propose all over again!”

xoxoxo

Later, back at their apartment, Blaine insisted on coddling Kurt, making him take it easy and relax to ensure he suffered no ill effects from his episode. “You know,” Kurt commented as he snuggled into Blaine’s embrace on the couch, “traditionally, I am the one who saves you in this relationship.”

Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek. “Every once in a while, the guy in the mask gets to be the hero, I guess,” he quipped.

Kurt turned in his arms to face him. “Don’t kid yourself,” he whispered against his fiancé’s lips. “You’re my hero each and every day,” he declared, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
